Something New Everyday
by Hamaru Namikaze
Summary: Six-year old Naruto learns something new every day. But what happens when Jiraiya comes into the equation. Does he get sweets or any other goodies a six-year old likes, Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Six-year old Naruto learns something new every day. But what happens when Jiraiya comes into the equation. Does he get sweets or any other goodies a six-year old likes, Wrong. AR, Rated T for language and other reasons. **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm… let's see… let me think… just a moment… Oh, my I'm not Masashi Kishimoto's Kage Bunshin. In other words I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Something New Everyday

"Sorry to bother you Hokage-sama, but there is more paperwork to be done."

Minato groaned after looking up from the huge piles of paperwork that he had just completed and seeing the three new piles being rolled in by his newly hired assistant. Though she was not an ordinary assistant, with also being a former ANBU, Minato also hired her to babysit Naruto just in case him and Kushina were out.

-Sighing- he got up with arms up in the air he started stretching. Finished with that task, Minato picked up the piles of the dreaded killer of all hokage's as he liked to call them and placed them down on the floor next to his desk.

"Um, do you need help or anything?" asked Yukijoro.

"No," he replied shaking his head slightly, "You can take the rest of the day off."

_Oh, if only I could have the rest of the day off. Tonight is also extra special ramen night too. Now I'm not going to miss that, _Thought Minato.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." said Yukijoro.

Minato watched as she bowed and tucked her pale slivery-white hair back behind one ear, as she left the office. Then he turned his attention to his office. Such a sorry state that it was in. Papers scattered every which way and scrap of his coffee from his earlier break lay on the desk. Not to mention there were also books and scrolls scattered everywhere on the floor.

-Sighing- Minato started to pick up a few of the more ancient looking scrolls, but was interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open. Dropping the scrolls, Minato's hand instantly went for a kunai. With kunai in hand he then shifted his body, ready to take down whoever was coming in, but then stop when he saw who it was. The person in question walks in with a tired dirt encrusted face and huge cerulean blue eyes looking up at him.

"Naruto Namikaze, what are you doing here? I thought you were training with Jiraiya," his own cerulean blue eyes taking a long sweeping glance up and down his son, "And what have you been doing your filthy." questioned Minato a frown appearing on his usually cheerful face.

"I was training and oh he taught me a new jutsu too, but then he ran off. So then I just worked on target practice. I want to become hokage like you someday, dattebayo!" Naruto rambled on, Minato's frown slightly growing after hearing that Jiraiya ran off and left Naruto alone.

Naruto after seeing the unusual frowns, crossed the room being careful not to step on any of the scrolls and books. _Not good, Not good, daddy has a frown on his face _thought Naruto,who had wrapped his tiny arms around his father, hugging him to death. That brought Minato's trademark grin back onto his face, making Naruto grin that same trademark smile back.

"Would daddy like to see my new jutsu?" asked Naruto pulling big blue puppy dog eyes into action.

"Um, sure " Minato replied worried, as a picture of Jiraiya and his many "research" antics flashed into his mind.

Shaking his head he pulled his mind back to the present, just in time to catch a glimpse of the hand seal that his son used before a huge cloud of smoke and mist filled up the room.

_Wait smoke and mist? _Thought Minato, alarm bells going off in his head.

"Naruto! What did you do?"

**To Be Continue…**

**AN: Sorry left a cliffy. I personally hate them, but I felt like this was a good place to end this chapter. Bet you noticed, I put in my original character. She's named Yukijoro, which means snow fairy in Japanese. Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: ** _Shaking his head he pulled his mind back to the present, just in time to catch a glimpse of the hand seal that his son used before a huge cloud of smoke and mist filled up the room._

_Wait smoke and mist? Thought Minato, alarm bells going off in his head._

"_Naruto! What did you do?"_

Chapter 2

While doing his "research project" Jiraiya took a small glance towards the hokage tower, then turned back to what he was doing, but then he did a double take. There in the distance he saw smoke rising from the hokage tower. Picking up his writing supplies, he then raced off for the tower.

_Damn!_

"Naruto, where -hack- are you -hack, hack- you?" Minato called out, trying to see and breath through the dense smoke and mist.

He then found a hazy blob standing a few feet next to him.

"Naruto what kind of -cough- jutsu is this? A knockout daddy bomb?" Minato teased, looking at the hazy blob that was his son.

But then Minato took a closer look, then rubbed his eye's with his hands, and then looked again. Through the thinning and swirling smoke and mist, he saw a tall woman with blonde pony-tails and three whisker marks on each side of her face. With mist swirling around her thin frame, Minato then noticed that she was nude. This unfortunately had been too much for him. Blushing heavily, drooling out of the corner of his mouth and swaying on the spot Minato's legs gave out and he passed out hitting his head on his desk on the way down.

Minato's last thoughts before blacking out were _Oh, kami this is highly embarrassing, I'll get you back Jiraiya-sensei._

"Ha Ha Ha, I call it the Ninja Centerfold Technique. What do you think da…" asked Naruto, but stopped when he saw his father on the floor, "Daddy?"

Naruto ran up to his father and kneeled down next to him.

"Daddy?" poking him "Daddy?" now shaking his father.

Naruto started to panic and then cry, tears running down his face. Then he noticed that a shadow engulfed him, so he lifed his head to see Jiraiya standing behind him.

"What happened here gaki?"

"I used my -sniff- new jutsu that you -sniff- taught me and look what -hic- happened." answered Naruto tears still flowing.

After hearing what Naruto said and recognizing the said jutsu Jiraiya replies "Ha Ha Haa, that jutsu, well your father will be alright. He'll wake up pretty soon. I got something to cheer you up, how about getting some ramen for us three and bringing it back here."

Naruto got up and nodded. He took one last look at his father, who was still on the floor, then left to get the ramen.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto left, then looked down at Minato. _You fell for that jutsu, unbelievable hahahaa Minato you gaki._

Walking up the stairs, with ramen in hand he heard signs of an argument going on. So tiptoeing to the door he put his ear upon the door hoping to catch what was being said in the room.

"I don't care; he's a six-year old boy. I don't want you teaching my son anything that files under the category of pervert or any other thing related to that category, Justu or not.

Taking his ear off the door, Naruto opened the door and walked into the messy office not wanting to hear his father yell again.

"I got the ramen!" said Naruto.

"That's great, but unfortunately Jiraiya has other things to do." Minato told Naruto, scowling at Jiraiya.

"Sorry kid got called for a mission got to go." Jiraiya said and was gone in an instant via a teleportation jutsu.

"More for me then!"

"Or how about we get home and give that portion to your mother." Suggested Minato, as he got up from his seat and led Naruto out of the office and then from the tower.

As they were walking down the streets of Konoha, many storeowners and villagers could be seen packing up for the day and heading home. They walked for a couple minutes in silence then Naruto got Minato's attention.

"So did you like my new jutsu?" Naruto asked again.

Minato stop at the front door of their home and thought as he got the keys out and unlocked the door then answered, "No I did not like it one bit and I don't want you using that jutsu again got it."

"OK" Naruto replied looking sad at his father's answer, but inside he was smirking his head off.

"Good, now let's get inside and eat."

Walking inside Minato turned on the lights with a flick of the switch. The Namikaze house was not really that big. There was enough room for the three of them with just the four bedrooms, three baths, a living room, and a small kitchen with a table. Minato walked into the kitchen, unpacked the ramen then put it on the stove to heat up. Naruto was at his place at the table waiting. Minato then came over to the table and placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and sat down with his bowl.

"Where's mom?" Naruto asked through huge slurps of his ramen.

"No idea, probably shopping or hanging out with her friends." Replied his father.

"Oh" yawned Naruto.

Minato looked up at his son, hearing the yawn and seeing Naruto rubbing his eyes, trying to keep sleep from overtaking him.

"I see that it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired see." said Naruto yawning once again. _Stupid face betraying me!_

"No buts now come on." Minato said as he picked up Naruto and carried him off to bed.

"I'll order a couple more bottles of sake."

"But sir you all ready ordered two." said the bartender.

"I don't care just get mme themm." said Jiraiya as he finished gulping down his second bottle of sake.

He was so drunk that he did not notice that a woman had sat down next to him.

"Heyy there pretty lady let mme buy you a drink." Jiraiya asks pouring himself more sake.

"No thank you." the woman replied.

"Then howww about you and mee take an mmmidnight walk and then get a hotell room." slurred a very drunk Jiraiya.

The woman got very angry at this and replied, "I'm happily married thank you!"

"Wwho's the lucky guy tooo have an attractive lady like youu?"

"Minato Namikaze that's who!" the woman hissed at him.

Jiraiya froze at the mention of the name. A look of pure terror on his face. _Oh S***!_

"I also know about the incident that took place in the hokage's tower earlier too. You're so lucky that I can't go Kyuubi mode on you**(1).**" growled Kushina, hair whipping wildly behind her on an nonexistent breeze.

"HeHeHe, now now let's nott be too angryy. It was just a smmall incident." slurred Jiraiya, who quickly pay for his drinks and ran from the bar.

"JIRAIYA!" yelled Kushina chasing after him with deadly water element chakra infused rasengan, "COME BACK HERE!"

**AN: Well that's it the end. As for the (1), In this Kushina is not the host for the Kyuubi anymore, because Naruto is the host. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
